


Ice Cream

by jacckfrost



Series: Hijack Stories [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Hipster!Hiccup, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacckfrost/pseuds/jacckfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup works at a coffee shop to pay his way through school. It can get pretty hectic and sometimes he thinks his hair might turn grey. It helps that he has the best blue eyed boyfriend ever. (A Hijack oneshot. This is just a prompt I filled on tumblr but I thought you guys might like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on Tumblr : I have an idea please. Hiccup is working in a coffee shop to pay his way through school and jack comes in and is like who is this attractive young fellow I'll take a cappuccino please and they fall in love and also Hiccup has glasses and braces.  
> I changed it a bit but it still includes Hipster!Hiccup. :)  
> Enjoy!

Hiccup yawned as he walked down the sidewalk. Beside him cars rolled past him, the people driving them were probably just as tired as he was. The street he was currently on was his favorite route to work. It was the long way but he found it the most comfortable. It wasn't uphill like most streets in the small city of Berk, it was nice and flat. At the end of the street was the beach and it provided Hiccup with a view of sparkling sea water every morning. The street, Norse Road, was lined with small, interesting shops that Hiccup liked to look in as he walked down the sidewalk.

He scratched the back of his neck and yawned again, he was more tired than usual this morning. He was getting used to waking up at ungodly hours, 5:30 AM, to be exact, to rush to his new job. He worked at a coffee shop that was just off of Norse Street. The shop's name was Gob's Coffee, not a very appealing name. Though, it didn't matter what the name was because Gob's Coffee had the best coffee/tea in all of Berk.

The people rushed to get there every morning and because of that, mornings were super busy. It was sort of like hell, maybe just slightly north of it. When Hiccup had started working there he had just about quit on the second day. He couldn't quit though, he needed this job. It was what was putting him through school at the moment. He had some help from his dad but it wasn't enough. He needed this job to make ends meet.

Hiccup rounded the corner to be faced with a long line of people that came out of Gob's Coffee's front door. He stopped to look at the line before taking off his thick rimmed glasses and wiping a hand down his face, "Why me?" He asked.

Once he had gotten through the front door (which took way more effort than it should have) he rushed to the counter door. He saw Astrid working the till, calling something back to Ruffnut who was working the coffee machine. Hiccup ran over to where they hung their aprons and put one over his plaid shirt. He quickly rolled up his sleeves and fished for a bobby pin in his pocket. When he found it he wasted no time in pinning his bangs back so that they would stay out of his face.

He rushed to the other till and set it up. The new machine beeped to life and Hiccup called out, "I can help the next person over here!"

It was a couple minutes later that Gober came up behind him. Hiccup wasn't sure why his boss' name was Gober but apparently it was "a hell of a lot better than mah real name, laddy!" Those were Gober's words, not his.

Gober looked down at him, "G'mornin' Hiccup!" Gobber said cheerfully, smacking him on the back.

Hiccup scowled, "Morning, Gober," he said after he passed an order down to the coffee making area, "Can you please tell me why there's this much people?" He asked desperately, this was just crazy.

"Probably cause we ain't getting rid of them fast enough," Gobber said, scratching at his blonde stubble, "Snotlout is a no show," Gobber explained, shrugging.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, figures. His cousin, Snotlout, had insisted that he get this job once he found out that Hiccup had gotten it. He had been spewing off nonsense about how he was "going to earn quadruple as Hiccup," and "be the bestest barito around!" He hadn't listened to Hiccup when he had tried to explain that it was "Barista". Hiccup smirked, it was kind of fun to see Snotlout telling everyone how he was an amazing barito.

Hiccup continued to work at the till for a couple hours after. Only quitting to go work at the latte machine when the steady flow of people started to slow down. Hiccup liked working the latte machine best, it was simple but kind of like art in a way. It was rhythmic, add milk, put ground espresso into the filter of the machine and add just the right amount of shots. It only made him a tad bit smug that people would specifically ask for his lattes.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was lunch and time for his break. He hung up his apron and smoothed out his shirt. He grabbed his bag of lunch that Gober always made for him and started towards the back of the shop where the break room was. He hadn't even bitten into his ham sandwich when Astrid poked her head in through the doorway, "You've got a guest," she said with a smile, jerking her thumb towards the front of the shop.

Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion but got up to check who it was anyways. He pushed open the door to see a blue eyed boy looking at him with a large grin on his face. Hiccup let out a (manly) shriek and ran to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing every inch of his face. Jack laughed and hugged Hiccup tightly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week!" Hiccup said, in between hurried kisses.

Jack put two hands on either side of Hiccup's face and pulled him away gently, "Plans changed. Jaime had to return home early," Jack explained.

Hiccup nodded, breathless smile still on his face. Jack was a hired security guard for young children. His company, North's Security, would guard young, famous children when needed. It was a pretty cool job, he'd admit but it often called for Jack to leave Hiccup's side. Jack loved it (like he loved the children he worked for) and it paid well so Hiccup really couldn't complain.

Hiccup unwound his arms from Jack's neck and put them around his waist instead. He looked up at his boyfriend with a smile.

Jack took a second to fix his black beanie before looking down at Hiccup with a smile that mirrored his own, "Let's get out of here," Jack suggested, leaning down to kiss Hiccup lightly on the nose.

"Get a room!" Someone called from behind the counter.

"You know, I think that's exactly what we're gonna do," Hiccup said back, smirking when he heard a noise of disgust and a mumbled, "Too much info."

Jack and Hiccup walked out of the shop, hand in hand and Hiccup covered his eyes with his hand to shade his eyes from the glare.

"Have you eaten?" Jack asked as they walked in a random direction.

"Nope," he answered.

"It's hot out," jack commented, "Why don't we go for—

"Ice cream?" Hiccup interrupted, looking up at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

"How did you know—

"That you wanted ice cream? You always want ice cream."

"No I don't—

"Yes you do. Always. Even when it's winter. That's why we have five tubs of the stuff back at the apartment. Dairy Queen or Licks?" He asked.

Jack looked at Hiccup with his mouth open. "What?" Hiccup asked.

Jack shook his head and laughed, "How about Licks?" Jack said.

Hiccup nodded, "Licks it is," he said, starting to pull his boyfriend in the opposite direction. Jack laughed and allowed himself to be hauled by Hiccup.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After ice cream and sometime relaxing in the sun, Hiccup and Jack went back to their apartment. Their apartment was small compared to others with only two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. Hiccup still loved it, though. He loved it because it belonged to him and Jack. It was theirs.

His favorite things about the apartment was the balcony. The balcony overlooked the only park the small city of Berk had and it was beautiful. The balcony was covered in unique plants that Hiccup's Auntie Gothi had given him. She was a herbalist and therefor had tons of spare plants to give to her favorite nephew.

Hiccup looked over from where he was still untying his sneakers to see Jack lying on his back on the couch. He was looking at Hiccup suggestively and raising his eyebrows. Hiccup laughed and went over to lie down on top of Jack. He snuggled his face in closer to Jack's neck and Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup felt hands bring his face up so that it was near Jack's. He smiled and kissed Jack softly on the lips. His lips tasted faintly of vanilla ice cream and Hiccup licked at them. He felt Jack's hands come to rest on his hips and he rested his own hands on Jack's chest. Jack opened his mouth and Hiccup licked inside, all too eager.

Hiccup whimpered as he felt cool hands slide under his shirt and up his chest, over his nipples. He made a noise of disapproval as Jack broke away from the heated kiss and he looked down at his boyfriend. Somewhere in the moment, his glasses had fallen off and he blinked at his fuzzy Jack.

"Wait," Jack said, breathlessly, "You have work, don't you?" He asked.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Yeah, you're right," Jack nodded, "We'll just forget—

He was interrupted as Hiccup leaned down and reattached his lips with Jacks.


End file.
